A swing head structure of a wrench with two kinds of torque output includes a head part and a handle pivotally coupled together by a shaft, the wrench can also be used as a ratchet wrench or can rotate the handle backwards and forwards to make the head part to rotate in one direction, the rotating direction can be changed, the swinging movement of the head part does not affect the rotation and transmission of the wrench and the handle, the swinging head part having two kinds of torque output to the wrench.
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,311,583 and Taiwan patent with publication no. 553808 of “A Ratchet Wrench”, both include a head part which can rotate corresponding to the handle part, but their functions are too simple and have complicated structures.